It's Guy Love
by Dominate One
Summary: It's guy love between two friends. NaruSasu Anal, H/C, Humil, M/M


It's Guy Love

Part 1

Sasuke paused as he started into the sleeping face, he stepped back and gave a sad sigh. Watching Naruto sleep on his couch in early morning with sunlight dripping apon his golden locks making them stick out even more then they had before.

It's not like he didn't try to make them an item it just never came up, well there was this one time but Naruto refused to speak to him.

Sasuke dropped his body his body into the soft dark green chair, still watching Naruto's face.

Naruto refused to sleep with him even through they had sex in his bed last night, he just got up and went to the couch down stairs leaving a even more confused raven to his cold bed. He had many thoughts on why Naruto had refused to sleep in the same bed: He didn't want to fall in love with Sasuke. But he quickly ruled that thought out. He heard his watch beeped and knew it was time for school, he quickly woke the grumpy blond up with kisses all over his face.

He jerked his head away just in time as Naruto rolled off the couch, felling onto Sasuke's knees, he groaned as pain throbbed on his lower back. He blinked his sleepy blue eyes up into dark eyes. "What?"

"School." He simply said and moved his knees from underneath the blond. "You need to get up before your late. Although it's always funny when your later then Kakashi."

"Shut up." Naruto stretched out on the floor with Sasuke standing over him with both hands resting on his hips. Naruto hid half his face into his shoulder, staring up at the Uchiha with a lustful look. "How about we be late together?" He suggested with a hint of sin to his voice, he reached out grabbing onto the pale teens ankle, caressing.

"And be tardy! No way! Get your ass up before I leave you!" He yanked his leg from the weak grip, stomping upstairs to change into his school uniform.

_'Not Normal'_

Walking from the diner with a white wrapping paper holding a BLT in his hand. He had his black backpack hanging off one shoulder as he was heading to school, his uniform was made up of a black jacket with matching pants, he had a white button up shirt that was revealed as he left his jacket unzipped. Naruto had stayed at the Uchiha mansion just like always as soon as Sasuke left, Naruto would rush up and get underneath the still warm spot that Sasuke's body left and he would continued sleeping. When he would stay the night at the blond's apartment, like always he would sleep on the couch which then Sasuke would get up and shoved Naruto off the couch as he took the couch instead.

Sasuke knew Naruto would come along as soon as he was ready too, he wasn't going to force Naruto into something that he wouldn't like but their relationship had been going on for more then a year.

Sasuke clomped into his sandwich as he rounded the corner, up ahead was his school building. He licked at the corner of his mouth as mayonnaise gather as he got closer to school grounds he was nearly finished with his breakfast.

He smashed the wrapper in his hand and tossed it into the bin just before entering the building

_'Not Normal'_

It was late into the morning as Naruto's own watch began beeping, he moved the hand that was attached to the watched away from him as the sound was waking him up. He began to stir as he shifted himself from the comfortable bed, he loved sleeping in Sasuke's bed just with him not in it.

He didn't want to get to attached to Sasuke nor depend on him in any way. Being along for a long time made him feel relationship wasn't worth the pain. He just knew that Sasuke would get bored with him and go out with someone else, there were ton's of girls and some guy's from school always ask him out on a daily basics. He just surprised when he would turn all of them down in a heart beat.

He pushed himself from the bed and lazy strolled over to the ravens closet as he had placed his uniform as they had got home last night. He grabbed it and placed it on Sasuke's bed before he started undressing himself at his own pace. He soon had his uniform on and went down stairs to fix him a bowl of cereal, grabbing it and downing it in a flash, he was then out the door. He looked at his watch and bolted as he realised he was an hour late for class.

It's not that he didn't like school he just didn't like the hour that he was supposed to get up at. Turning the corner and then seeing the building just ahead of him, he began to slow down, whipping the sweat from his brow. He hated that it was so hot out and they had to wear a uniform that can keep him warm even in cold weather.

As he reached out to grab the door handle it suddenly hit him, he forgot his backpack at Sasuke's, it had everything that he needed. His hand dropped back to his side, looking up in a defeated way. Only one thought entered his blond head: This is going to be a long day.

_'Not Normal'_

The bell ranged as teens pied out of their second class and onto their third, Sasuke was among the teens as he looked grim as Naruto had yet to show his face, wondering if Naruto was still asleep in his bad. Many people had come up to him asking if Naruto was coming to school, nobody knew they were 'something' they just hang out a lot, being friend and what-not.

He told them he didn't know and to stop asking him things that he didn't give a crap about.

There were people that knew but only the people that Naruto considers to him as friends but no one else not even Iruka knows.

Sasuke never told anyone but he would like too, expensively the two girls up ahead of him that noticed that he was coming their way and decided to speak to him.

"Good morning Sasuke!" The girl was Sakura, some cheerleader that thought she could do no wrong.

"That wasn't a very good morning you just gave him, big brow!....Morning Hunk!" The girl next to her batted her eyes to him.

"Hn." He mumbled as he walked right passed them. Going up a flight of short stairway as a door was at the top, he entered and immediately the air around him thicken making it hard to breath, there were bleachers next to a long stairway going down, taking them right down to a basketball court.

Third period was gym class with couch Kakashi, Naruto and him played voracity basketball. He was sure that Naruto would show up to gym, if not then by next game Kakashi would bench Naruto for skipping practice.

And just like a Uchiha to be right Naruto was coming out of the locket room in his basketball uniform, it was mostly white with red lacing.

"Your late. Everyone's dressed, you better hurry up before Kakashi gets here." Naruto beamed a smile as Sasuke ignored him and walked passed and received a smacked to his ass that made him yelp in shock.

He turned to glare at Naruto but found him running towards the court. "Whatever."

_'Not Normal'_

Being out on the court was exhausting but he forced his body to move as their opponent stole the ball from him and dribbled to his teams side, Naruto was in time to steal the ball and threw it down the court into Kiba's hands, he only had to take a few steps before shooting the ball into the net. Kakashi wasn't here yet but the game heated up but there was a whistle as Kakashi came down the stairs. He gestured from his team to come to him in which they did.

Some took a knee while others stood.

"Team Konoha, tomorrows nights day will be with team Sound, its going to be held at home so we have th advantage. Orochimaru is one tough couch, Sasuke you would know since you played for him as a youngster. He plays dirty so watch yourself expensively if your up against Kabuto. I want everyone to rest tonight and get a good nights sleep." He blow the whistle again and the players shot up and went back to their game that he paused.

_'Not Normal'_

School had ended, the team headed for Kiba's pick up trunk with shouts of joy they piled in at the back. Sasuke was being dragged as he kept telling them he just wanted to go home which they weren't going to allow him.

Naruto opened the back window and peeked inside the trunk. "Hey Kiba why aren't we moving?"

Kiba turned and gave him a sly look. "We're waiting for the girls."

As soon enough, girls screaming were running towards them, some went to another girls Bug as the others got in the pick up trunk, going to party at Kiba's place.

He had an older sister that always buy him alcohol to celebrate or just relax when they were whined tight.

Kiba was in front as he lead other car's to his place, he had gave his sister money before he left for school so they should have alcohol be there waiting for the teens to drink.

Kiba revved his engine and pulled in his driveway as some pulled into his yard, it's not like his parents were gardens or anything. Everyone parked and rushed inside, Kiba had went to his room with help from a team member as they brought down his system to hook up and play music around the house.

Sasuke was sitting down, girls had circled him, watching him as he was doing something that was about to change the world. Naruto vanished sometime that Sasuke didn't happen to see which everyone noticed since he was the first to shout out his choice of drink.

Kiba had left hooking up his system to Chouji and headed over to Sasuke. "Yo, where's Naruto?"

"Don't know." Sasuke got up, leaving the girls to follow. He turned and held out his hand. "Stop." Shaking his head as he headed upstairs and into Kiba's room, he flopped down on the floor in front of Kiba's game system.

_'Not Normal'_

Midnight came and everyone was mostly out of their minds, Sasuke was finishing up the game, he got up and went down stairs to see if the party was coming to an end. Apon seeing everyone still dancing sloppy, he moved to find Naruto, he still couldn't find him.

He just hoped he went home, Naruto cared so much about basketball that he would never drink so that relieved him of knowing he wasn't out there naked running the streets in drunkenness which Sasuke found him many times before in that state.

Sasuke grabbed his uniform jacket off the rack and left without saying goodbye to anyone.

_'Not Normal'_

Inserting his key into the lock and pushed the door in, he got a dark and quite room. He began turning on lights as he went to room after room in which he was going to use.

He first went to his bedroom as he began stripping his jacket and also the white undershirt, bare chested he entered his room, switching the lights on and dumping his clothes beside the door. Going over to his closet, pulling them open.

He was shocked when arms came out and then fallen by a body shoved into him, making him tumble backwards. Air rushed from his lungs apon contract with the floor. "Naruto, what the hell?" Sasuke growled but he also wrapped his arms around the boy.

Naruto laughed as he pushed himself up and glanced down as he cocked his head to the side. "Where were you?"

"At Kiba's!"

"What? I left as soon as your eyes were off me." Naruto pouted, "I thought you were going home soo as you could."

"I got into a video game." He shrugged, moving his hands up the slim hips to his ribs. "So you waited to now to surprise me?" He smirked.

Naruto snorted, "duh. It's your birthday."

Suddenly everything changed, "get off me."

"Sasuke, come on, it's been years!"

"Naruto this is not negotiable." His harden eyes stared into the boys.

"Fine." Naruto unstraddled the pale teens hips and moved over to his bed to sit down. "Your birthday was suppose to be a happy one!"

Sasuke snapped and turned to the blond, silently telling him to shut up.

"So thats it? No sex?"

Sasuke tch as he got up, straighting himself before picking out a sleeping shirt to wear.

"I can't believe you forgot your birthday, who does that?"

Sasuke grabbed a louse shirt and pulled it over his head and moved to the door, leaving the blond alone.

_'Not Normal'_

Sasuke couldn't sleep, staring up a the wide open ceiling as he was on the couch downstairs, Naruto hadn't came down...yet.

Everytime that Sasuke was upset over something Naruto always find him and try to cheer him up...9 out of 10 it was always sex.

TBC


End file.
